Tales of The True Confessions
by Winters-loving-way
Summary: Emma and friends have grown up. Maybe Emma and Charlie aren't made for each other? And what about Tancred? Waiting in the wings?
1. Unanswered Questions

What if Emma hadn't like Tancred from the beginning? What if she went with Charlie instead? 'Tis what I wonder...

Disclaimer: Hence the name Fanfiction, lol, This would be fanfic.. Meaning I do not own any of these characters unless stated otherwise. All characters belong to their rightful owners, in this case; Jenny Nimmo. Yada, Yada, Yada.

* * *

It's been years and all these unanswered questions had not even began to form in Emma Tolly's mind. Charlie was steady and sweet, her aunt enjoyed him (on account that she was his great uncle's sweetheart). Of course once in a while something came up, but Emma met him stride for stride. Always loyal and at his side. The two endowed were well-wished and ensured a good future together. But maybe, Emma had only recently come to realize, she didn't want the life presented to her. Was it possible to ask for something else? And perhaps more so if you knew what you wanted?

His soft breathing soothed her now. Tancred lay on his side, on the opposite side of the tent. Emma looked over and smiled at her friend. Why did she lay awake in doubts? Where was Charlie now? could have been at least been the question on her mind, but it wasn't. She was sure he was done by now and would be back to get them soon. Every few minutes her gaze would flicker to the blonde teenager and she would insist that she wasn't looking at him, but looking into the small digital clock on her cellphone. His sweet breath.

She realized she would not be able to sleep for the rest of the night and so she slipped from the sleeping bag. She padded quietly around the tent, dipping her head so not to hit the top. She tugged on some slim boots (no heels in the woods of course, oh wait! Did I mention the woods?) and jeans. On top a plain light blue long-sleeved t-shirt and a white short-sleeved t-shirt on top. She paused, groping for a sweatshirt.

Somewhere in the dense woods an owl hooted mysteriously. She shoved the first sweatshirt she found on and moved toward Tancred's side to fetch a flashlight. She tripped on a bag and that sent her sprawling. She caught herself centimeters away from Tancred's calmly sleeping face. Her hot breath landed on the bridge of his nose and his blue eyes flickered open groggily. She froze in her push-up position.

Almost as if like clockwork, Tancred's head lifted and his lips were pressed to her own. She tensed but didn't pull away. Tancred didn't seem to be fully awake as Emma slowly slid down on her arms till his head rested again on the pillow, lips still locked together. Her mouth pressed to his...

* * *

Uhm... Well, yeah it's short. Review!


	2. A Walk Down Memory Lane

Disclaimer: Hence the name Fanfiction, lol, This would be fanfic.. Meaning I do not own any of these characters unless stated otherwise. All characters belong to their rightful owners, in this case; Jenny Nimmo. Yada, Yada, Yada.

Alright peeps! Review! And Enjoy!

* * *

-A Walk Down Memory Lane

She began to realize what she was doing and she pulled herself away. Then Tancred rose so conveniently.

His eyes wide in shock._ So he had been more aware of what was going on..._ Emma realized. They both stared at each other, wondering what had happened, and still amazed. She felt a wave of guilt pour over her. he lifted himself onto his arms. Emma chew on her lip. "I'm sorry." Tancred whispered finally, though no one else was there. Emma could only nod. "What was that?" she finally asked, her voice soft too. "Nothing if you don't want it to be." he replied. Emma smiled slowly, a sad smile, good old Tanc had always been there to back her up. "Thank you." she whispered, she thought of Charlie. "Are you going somewhere?" Tancred asked in growing silence. "A walk... Would you come with?"

Tancred backed himself out of the sleeping bag. "Just let me get dressed." he said inclining his head politely towards the flap that served as an entrance. "Oh." Emma blushed as she comprehended what he was saying. She ducked outside and leaned against a strong tree, waiting.

Finally, his tall figure emerged from the tent, clothed in similar attire. "Shall we?" he murmured, looking a bit skittish. She nodded leading the way into the dense forest. She picked something out of her pocket, a map created long ago when they were some of the youngest among Bloors'. Tancred smiled in recognition, "Where'd you find that?" he asked, kindly trying to start a conversation. "I've always had it." she replied, smoothing the worn edges. With her finger she traced a short and familiar route, the duo veered to the left. For now her concerns of Charlie were forgotten, the kiss too.

They chatted about their adventures of their younger lives. Soon they found themselves back where they started and a white camper van in front of their tent. The young man who sat behind the wheel moved at their arrival. He opened the door and shut it behind him as he came to meet the two. "Charlie!" Emma chirped, unsure of what was coming next. Charlie eyed the two and frowned "-

* * *

Sorry for the shortness, ran out of steam. And sorry for any past, present or future mistakes... Spell-check is the bane of my life!

Review!


	3. Suspicions

OOO! What will Charlie do? Uhh.... heh... nothing. -.-

But anyway, I want to do the next story for Tancred's view. Uhh thanks to the people who read this! But reviews are much loved, my christmas present? =D

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters unless stated otherwise, hence the reason they were put on a fanfic site people!

* * *

No sudden words escaped Charlie's lips, his eyes were directed on Emma, and Emma only. Slowly after a long minute of looking at his girlfriend his gaze wandered towards Tancred. No one moved, they hardly dared to breath. How would they get out of this one.

Tancred took a step forward "I-"

Emma quickly clamped a hand over his mouth. "It's not what you think Charlie."

Charlie returned his gaze to her, "I do not know what to think, so maybe you should tell me."

A stoic expression told Emma that he seriously was confused, she could see that what was between her and Tancred was so obvious and yet she could see he was trying to give her the benafit of doubt. "Alright." she sucked in a large breath of cold night air, the flashlight and headlights on the van illmuminated their frames against the shadows. "I woke up in the middle of the night, wondering if you were back yet, I wanted to clear my head because I couldn't sleep... So I got up and got dressed and that was when Tancred heard me and woke..." so maybe the kiss wasn't a good thing to include, she shivered, looking as if it to be the cold, "And he said he didn't want me walking in the woods without someone with me. So he came with. Nothing happened, end of story."

Charlie watched her shiver and shrugged off his coat, draping it over hehr already sweat-shirted shoulders. "I believe that." he said softly, his gaze still looking as if to penatrate her thoughts and find the truth, finally they seemed to give up. "Lets pack up and go home, mission acomplished."

"Really? So Naren's safe?" Emma said, forcing herself to smile brightly in appreciation for Charlie's close friend, she sidled up to him and leaned against his shoulder. "Alright..." she yawned, 'Alright' seemed to be the only word they knew. She smiled at both guys tiredly before starting for the tent.

Tancred reached out and grabbed her wrist, by impluse.

Emma whirled around and looked at him, shock clear in her face.

Blushing he dropped it swiftly. "Sorry, sorry!" he said. "I was just going to suggest that Charlie and I pack up and you catch up on some rest in the car.

"Oh," Emma said, clutching her wrist with her other hand. "Thank you." she said weaving around them and heading for the back seats.

Charlie watched Tancred suspiciously for a second, then decided to trust his friend and shrug it off. "Well, lets hurry, it's not getting any warmer." He felt the cold starting to get to him now that he had given his coat to Emma. He pushed aside the flap to the tent and went in to roll up the sleeping bags and gather their belongings.

Tancred followed him in, zipping up his bag and folding his sleeping bag in half the long way and starting to roll it.

Emma, meanwhile, slipped onto the backseat and sprawled herself out over the three seats in the row. She was to confused to sleep, but she really appreciated Tancred's offer to rest. She closed her and her breathing steadied, but she was not asleep. She lay against the vinyl that tickled her neck. And ever so slowly she drifted off to sleep... She did not wake when the doors slammed and when the van started.

Tancred looked back at her, "How are we going to drive with her being asleep?" he asked softly to Charlie.

Charlie's mouth twisted up and some sort of thinking way. "We'll just have to drive slow." he replied shifting the car gears into drive and pulling away from the site.

All sat, or slept, in a still silence for several moments. Finally Tancred spoke, "I really shouldn't have done that."

Charlie's mouth formed a long grim line, "No you shouldn't have." He agreed, and the lapsed back into silence.

They pulled up along side the Thunder House and Emma woke with a start, she gave a sleepy smile to both boys. "Here, let me help you." she said, opening her door as they stopped and jumping out before either boy could protest. She landed and stretched her arms behind her back and strolled towards the trunk.

Tancred sighed, swinging himself down and loping over to carry the more heavy equipment.

The two struggled up the long path the to Thunder House, Emma waved as he went in the front door and he nodded back. No words spoken. Emma turned down the path again and took Tancred's still warm seat in the van and the white car rolled off...

* * *

Nevermind on that Tancred thing...

Review! And I shall love you for all eternity!

Again sorry for the shortness, the fourth chapter will be longer!


	4. Enchanted

(Did I mention that it was Saturday when they had their camping trip, so it's now NEXT saturday...) Anyway, so I decided to add on a chapter, lots of people adding this story to their alert list... Now, you could be my bestest friend if you guys reviewed! lol, I still love you anyway. Well enjoy the fourth chapter of TTC.

And I did promise it would be longer, so... TA - DA!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (Save Megan and Dawson), unless stated otherwise. All characters belong to their rightful owners: Jenny Nimmo. Yada Yammer Yada.

* * *

A gentle hand touched Emma's shoulder. "Come on hun! Get up!" Long, curly auburn hair landed in soft wispy curls on Emma's pale cheek.

Emma's hand flew up, batting away the visitor with her palm, "Not now." she mumbled. It had been a week since the end of her little camping adventure with the group. As it happens, everyone was assigned their duty, Emma and Tancred left for look-out, fate? Perhaps. Now her eyes were squeezed tight against morning light and her relatives prodding.

Recoiling and placing her finger-tips on her mini hips, her cherry red lips spilling out in a playful pout. "That's no way to greet your only cousin!" The girl replied, her bright green eyes flashed lightly. The light spewing into the room illuminated her pale rosy cheeks and a light dusting of freckles. She leaned back against the door frame of the room, crossing her capri jean-clad legs at the ankles.

At the sound of 'cousin' Emma bolted, sheets flying into the air. She embraced the smiling girl with a tight squeeze. "Megan!"

Peals of bell-like laughter rang from the girl called Megan's mouth. "Nice to see you to, Em!" she replied hugging back. Megan was sixteen, a year older than Emma (making her fifteen, do the math!). "Come here, I have someone I want you to meet."

Emma's lips parted in a yawn and she covered her mouth quickly. "Hold on, lemme get dressed first." she muttered as she broke free from her cousin's grasp, she began to grope around in the back of her closet.

Megan looked on in displeasure. "Do you ever clean out your closet?" she demanded, surveying her perfect white toga-like blouse, tied at the side and gold sandals that laced up her leg.

Emma turned to gaze at her cousin. "I couldn't find my cape before I left, otherwise it's usually clean. I haven't had time to fix it." she explained glancing around her spotless room, save her bed and closet. Swallowing a giggle she added, "You look like you just left Ancient Egypt."

Megan pursed her lips, "You don't know that do you?" she questioned, smoothing down her gleaming hair. She flashed her a wide toothy smile, perfect lines of white teeth grinning at Emma.

Emma frowned at her in a confused manner and tugged a pair of tan shorts and blue t-shirt on and hopped carelessly around the room as she stuffed her feet into a pair of stiff flip-flops. "Alright, who do you want me to meet?" she asked, calming herself and trailing after Megan as the older girl led the way downstairs.

In the corner where books of history were kept a young man with slightly shaggy blonde-brown hair was tilting his head sideways to examine the different titles. When the two girls enter the room he turned and smiled, wide blue eyes lighting up. "You must be Emma." he said, smiling warmly and offering his hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

Emma blushed shyly and accepted his hand, shaking it gently. "Oh... That's nice." she said softly, a wave of coyness swelling inside her.

Megan smiled, "No need to by shy Em, this is my boyfriend... Dawson." her eyes sparkled as she said his name.

He looked at her and smiled, releasing Emma's hand and slinging his arm over her cousin's narrow shoulder.

"Maybe you could show us around a bit." Megan suggested, gesturing out the door. "Unless you have plans... We would love to be your tail for the day." She pinched Dawson's muscular arm slightly with her soft fingertips and let it swing down to rest on her back.

Emma nodded, a small blush still remained, "I'm going to meet my friends at the Pet's Cafe, you may come along but I'll need to call Gabriel for some extra gerbils." she said, reaching absently for the phone that rested in it's cradle to her right.

Megan stared at her bewildered, "Extra gerbils? What for?"

Emma laughed as she began dialing her friend's number. "You have to have a pet to get in."

"Oh!" Megan giggled, "Eexxttrraa exclusive." she cooed, her bright eyes flickering, her head tilted back in a soft laugh, making her curls bounce.

Emma smiled and held the phone to her ear and drawing a finger to her lips for quiet. "Hello? Hi Gabe. Yes, it's Emma. By chance did you happen to bring two extra gerbils?" she paused and snapped her fingers in satisfaction, "Were in luck! See you there!" she exclaimed and hit the end button. "He brought a couple extra, lets get going."

Megan sauntered out, Dawson at her heels and leaving Emma to quickly scribble a note to her aunt before rushing after them. "How far away is it?" the girl asked, grabbing a pair of huge, over-sized sunglasses from her purse and sliding them onto her small perky nose.

"Not far, I usually walk." she couldn't help but giggle. "What's with the sunglasses?" she asked.

Megan slid them down with a flick of her wrist, "Oh these? Do you like them? The bigger the better!" she joked and then asked seriously, "Which way? Would it be faster to drive, I have my car."

Emma smiled at the thought of not having to walk, "Lets take the car and I'll direct you."

Megan smiled and reached into her purse and pulled out a key chain full of purple keys. "Purple!" she cheered, "The color of royalty."

--

Minutes latter Megan stopped outside the entrance to the alleyway, "Goody, I can't wait to meet this Charlie..." she breathed and slid from the car.

The trio trooped into the alleyway and were warmly greeted by the hopper. "Go right in!" Norton boomed.

Emma led her cousin, and boyfriend back into the cafe where a wide table seated several other teenagers and three empty seats.

Megan slid into her seat comfortably smiling broadly at the group. Emma seated herself next to Charlie and Dawson on her other side.

"Hi!" Charlie said, squeezing her shoulder and reaching across to shake Dawson's hand, "Charlie Bone." he smiled. "You must be her cousin."

"Actually her cousin's boyfriend." Dawson replied, shaking back.

The rest of the table group introduced themselves one-by-one to Dawson and Megan. Megan however started up an animated conversation with Tancred, Emma and Charlie.

Dawson chatted contently with Lysander and Gabe, discussing magic. "You don't say! Get a load of this Charlie! A time traveler!" Lysander whispered so not to attract attention from other customers.

Charlie nodded, but didn't glance away from Megan, nor did any boy at the table. Each a look of some envy green behind their eyes.

"So your a picture traveler, huh?" she purred unknowingly. She smiled, it was sincere, but she glowed. "And Emma is bird-girl." she laughed wittingly. Then she trained her gaze on Tancred, whose cheeks imediately flamed.

Sparks of envy flew behind Charlie's eyes.

Emma sighed, so it always was when her cousin came to visit.

"Let me guess..." Megan placed a thinking finger in the middle of her cute dimples. "Storm kid?" she guessed as Tancred's hair crackled with lightning and wind.

Tancred nodded, "Yeah, Storm-monger."

Megan clapped her hands, "How delightful." she cooed, blinking her jade eyes.

Emma stood up abruptly, "Why don't you tell them what you are, Meg?" she asked.

Megan frowned, "Can I talk to you a moment, Em?" She stood up and grabbed Emma's wrist, leading her off with the grace of a goddess. "Look," she said turning around when they were out of hearing distance. "I'm sorry, I just can't stop myself, it's who I am. I wish I could sometimes, when those rare moments I can just be myself, thats how I got Dawson, being myself, but not this self." she sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry, I try so hard." She cast her cousin a genuine pleading look. "By the way, Tancred's a keeper." she said as she sauntered back to the table all smiles.

Emma stared after her in confusion but slowly followed her back, sitting down she silently pondered Megan's words.

* * *

So what do you guys think of Megan and Dawson?

Can any of you figure out what Megan is?

Tell me! Review!

Sadly, Megan is sort of shallow in this story, but I have an idea for a new one and she won't be so shallow, promise!

Review! Review! Review!


	5. Healing the Broken

So the last chapter introduced Megan and Dawson. And Megan seems to have a certain charm on the guys. Well...

So this chapter is sort of angsty... But we'll live to see another day. We also get to talk to Tancred again...

I shouldn't be telling you this much! Anyway R&R!

DISCLAIMER: This is on a fanfiction site, all characters and other ideas tied into the book are rightfully given to their owners, in this case Jenny Nimmo. I only own the plot and Dawson and Megan.

* * *

Emma slouched against the wall later that afternoon. "So that's your big idea?" she asked sullenly.

Megan frowned, "It's not an idea, it's a mission that could save a lot of people."

Dawson nodded eagerly, since he would play a bigger role in this. "She's right, Emma. And besides, I'm positive the Charlie has been in more dangerous situations."

Emma felt absolutely crushed, "Don't talk to me about him." she snapped, and sighed. "Sorry, sorry. I just can't believe..."

"Honey... It's okay. Besides, if he's willing to get rid of you just for that he's not important." Megan sidled over to her, slinging a comforting arm over her shoulder. Beauty Queen she might be, but she was still Emma's cousin. "And we'll be back soon, just a couple months."

"I barely call three months soon." Emma sighed. She leaned away from her cousin and the wall that supported her. "Well, I better get use to it, I think I'm going to just go to my room for a bit." she murmured.

Dawson shot her a sad smile. "We'll probably be gone by the time you come down... Say your good-byes now."

"Oh, I didn't think you'd be leaving so soon." Emma whispered, she turned back around, locking Megan in a tight vice of a hug. When she let go she sighed and gave Dawson a quick hug-like squeeze on his shoulders and made her way to the back of the store, golden hair swinging behind her.

"I'm worried for her." Megan said softly.

"Were the ones heading off for the danger. She'll be perfectly safe here." Dawson muttered standing up, his tall frame stretching.

Emma made her way through the back of the shop, where Charlie and Paton Yewbeam sat talking. Paton wouldn't be joining them, but he must be explaining things more to Charlie. She didn't as much as cast him a glance as she wove her way up the stairs.

--

Her pillow felt soft under her head, but her heart was confused, and smashed to small thriving fragments. Salty tears made her eyes sting as she tossed and turned, unable to rest. She didn't know what to do now. Her steady support was gone. She hated Charlie for it. Closing her eyes it all came running back to her.

_"Emma, if I get hurt while I'm away I don't want you to be upset and do something drastic." He tried to explain, his eyes were empty and emotionless, like they always had been. Why hadn't Emma noticed this before?_

_"So this is what this is all about, If you get hurt?!" Emma cried, tears already rushed down her cheeks. "So you think you can just cast me aside, because you think I will do something drastic If we were dating? Why wouldn't I do something drastic if we were just friends? We've always been just friends! And why would I do something drastic! How is that going to help you!" she wept, her eyes burned into his._

_"No Emma, no. I worded that wrong, I just want you to be safe."Charlie murmured, trying to draw her into his arms._

_"No Charlie, that isn't it. Is it? When have I ever been safe?" she refused him, turning away. "You don't get to cast me off like this Charlie, you don't." _

_"But you know, it's never going to work, we'll be fretting over each other-"_

_"No Charlie! You will be fretting over me. What are you saying? Long distance relationships don't work? Not anymore they don't!" she shrieked, she turned on him and ran. She ran and she just kept running. And she didn't stop till she was safely in the arms of Megan. She didn't know why she wasn't mad at Megan, Megan was the one who had asked him to come. She was the Enchantress. She was just so confused. She sagged in Megan's arms, sobbing._

_Dawson and Megan didn't say a word. Megan just ran a delicate hand down her hair, smoothing it comfortingly. They all sat there in grim silence. _

_Julia came in once, setting down a pot of tea and some cups. Then she left, she could have the rest of eternity with Emma, she would allow her this moment with her cousin. _

_Finally the crying did subside and they all that, sipping tea in a strange harmony of silence. Silence... Silence... Some where a clock struck five. Emma leaned against the wall. _

_And everything came crashing down..._

Emma sat up, tears smeared her pretty face. Her blue eyes were puffy and swollen. She looked out the window and saw first Megan's car leave and then the white van rumble after it. _So they are gone... What am I going to do with myself? _Her mind seemed to be in one of those helpful and yet slightly disturbing moods, it flashed scenes of her latest camping trip. Their kiss... And walk... The map... Emma's hands flew to the bed side table and yanked open the top drawer. She took a faded piece of paper from it and slowly unfolded it. Her eyes scanned the page sadly, the familiar torn edges of the frayed map were smooth under her touch. She swallowed and reached for the phone atop the table. Without thinking she dialed a very familiar phone number.

He picked up on the first ring. "Hello, Tancred speaking."

Her mouth dried up. "Tancred?" her voice was cracked and still had that teariness to it.

"Hi Em, what's up?" He knew what was up though, he bit his lip listening to her sad voice on the other line.

"I just need someone to be with, can we meet somewhere? Anywhere..."

There was no response for a moment as he thought. "How about the ruins? We can get it from the river."

Emma smiled, "Sounds perfect, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." she said already tugging on a coat.

--

A long struggle, cold winds and fifteen minutes later she sat beside her stormy friend in the ruins in complete silence. No greeting spoken between them. Both guessed they were thinking of the last time they were together alone, both were right.

A sad sob rose in Emma's throat. They both sat against a wall.

Tancred arms wrapped themselves over Emma's shaking shoulders. "It'll be alright, Emma. I'm always here."

Emma only nodded and smiled at her friend. "Of course you are..." she said softly leaning her head into his shoulder. "Your good at making a storm..."

Tancred smiled, "I think I already knew that..."

Emma looked up at him, snuggling more into his coat. "Shh! You didn't let me finish." she whispered.

"My apologies, madam." came his soft reply.

Emma smiled, "But your better at healing the broken."

* * *

How sweet is that?

This story may have one or two more chapters... But I am thinking of the next one, a follow up of this.

With Megan and Dawson coming back. Their adventure and such.

Although it won't be more focused on Emma and Tanc. It will be the mission with their moments weaved into it.

So Review!

Winter.


	6. Sleepless Nights

So this will mainly be flashback... Poor, poor Em... I am rather mean aren't I, not ghastly, but mean.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was really sick and then finals and the end of our semester is next week, so I've been SOOPER busy! xD

DISCLAIMER: This is on a fanfiction site, all characters and other ideas tied into the book are rightfully given to their owners, in this case Jenny Nimmo. I only own the plot and Dawson and Megan.

* * *

Emma didn't do much that day, of course she didn't! She found herself wallowing in grief, what else was there for her to do? Her eyes were swollen and read, her finger nails all but gone, and since when did chewing your finger nails become such a terrible habit. Days wore on and on, all she could think of was the memory burned into her mind of Charlie. She wished for strong arms to embrace her and tell her it was going to be alright, for those arms to fight off the tears and heart-breaking memories.

Now that she thought of it, had she ever been crazy in love with Charlie? She supposed not, they just had grown closer over their adventures to the point where he dared kiss her, and everyone had just agreed that they were indeed dating. Grown together and then voted upon.

Sometimes she was still rocked to sleep by the dull lull of Tancred's absent kiss and arm over her shoulder, but sleep always gave way to frightful memories. Something she wished no longer to see, so instead she fought off all things of the past and sat, rocking herself back in forth in the corner of her bed, fighting away the urge to collapse.

She cried. All the time. Usually they were very soft and muffled other times she ended up almost choking herself and loosing her voice from the endless moaning trickling from her throat in scratchy notes.

Julia Ingledew was beside herself, she did what she could and ended up with the most she could do was just to be there for her if Emma wanted her. She brought up food to her room at all three mealtimes of the day, unless Emma stumbled downstairs and then the meal was a very silent occasion. She consulted Paton as much as she could, but neither made any headway on what had happened, only to that hopefully things would unravel themselves.

Everything she did reminded her of him. And still she puzzled over why she was so heartbroken in these still hours of the day. When she felt a spark of life or even some need to just breathe she would go downstairs and assist her aunt in the shop for a while. She did not turn to a bird, and school she did not attend.

The Bloors, being rather happy that Charlie was out of their hair, did not take as much notice of Emma's absence, only to note and send word across the city that Emma's absence was 'deeply saddening' and hoped she would return soon to their dreary halls.

Now Emma sat, a sad, soft look appearing on her face. She was thinking of Tancred, her supportive friend. She wondered why he was so attentive to her, when all the rest of her friends seemed to drift away into their own silent state. This was a hard time for these friends, and none really knew why... Because it wasn't a first.

Hours later, in the thick of night, Emma's head was leaned against her right shoulder. Her eyes were closed in a relaxed look, but behind her eyes turmoil swirled...

_Both girls returned to their table and everything carries on rather nicely for a while. _

_Megan bit down into a cookie that Dawson had gone to retrieve._

_Dawson still stared at his cookie, wondering if it was truly safe to eat. _

_That's when Megan started, "So Charlie... I've heard a lot about your adventures from my aunt (in-law, I suppose. Megan is her mother's side)." she smiled sweetly, "Care to tell me about them?"_

_Charlie blinked, his mouth full of food, he chewed and swallowed quickly, "There's nothing much to tell." he said at last. _

_"Oh? But there must be something! You must tell me about that time twister ball!." Her eyes narrowed in a slightly demanding way, but the rest of her face was still gentle. _

_Of course he relented and spent hours at the Pet's Cafe, spewing tales of when they were younger, the others chipped in once in a while to correct him and take credit where it was due. The sun was starting to set when Charlie offered to walk Emma home. _

_Emma was relieved at receiving some attention and accepted quickly._

_Megan smiled, "Dawson has a few errands to run, can I walk back with you as well?"_

_Without waiting for Emma's consent Charlie nodded and chirped an enthusiastic 'Sure!'_

_The trio left the cafe and began to travel along the sidewalk. "So..." Megan said, directing her attention once more to Charlie, "You seem to have quite the experience."_

_Charlie grinned, "I guess you could say that..."_

_Emma frowned and drifted behind them, kicking a rock with each step she took. Hard tears pricked her eyes. She knew Megan didn't do it on purpose, it was... The was she was... And how Charlie was. She sighed, her chest felt like it had a heavy weight pressed upon it._

_"Well you see... Dawson and I are in hope of... How shall I put this?" Megan's eyes twinkled hopefully as she stared at him, "Dawson and I hope of having a very, very... Very old item in our hands."_

_For a long moment Charlie considered this, he looked up suddenly, his round eyes were wide in shock, "You don't mean stealing do you!" He gasped, "that's just wrong!" he spat in disgust._

_Emma was almost happy for this little turn of attitude, but she hoped that her cousin really wasn't stealing from someone very, very... Very old._

_Megan's face registered in shock, "Stealing!" she chocked, her face pulled into a frown, "We wouldn't steal from anyone, they're the bad people." she assured him, not even once, glancing back at Emma._

_"Explain." Emma said sharply out of the blue, her eyes became narrow and flinty as she pushed Charlie back some so she faced her cousin. In a very out of character manner she placed her pale arms on her cousin's toga-like-shirted shoulders to stop her from continuing on. She stared into her cousin's surprised green eyes._

_"If you insist on knowing." Nodding her head in Charlie's direction, indicating for him to listen to. _

_Not that Charlie wasn't already leaning forward, listening aptly. At her nod he looked pointedly at Emma, cocking a brow in confusion._

_"An certain amulet of Aphrodite."_

_"A greek goddess?" Emma asked, her blue eyes widened slightly, history had always interested her._

_"Correct. Supposedly her father, Zeus, king of the gods, gave her an amulet when she was raised from the sea at birth. And even more supposedly, that amulet was the source of all her beauty and charm." As a harsh wind blew over the trio Megan shivered, "I'll tell you the rest of the story if we can at least go into that cute little coffee shop."_

_This time Emma nodded , smiling weakly._

_Charlie hurried forward and held open the door till both girls had slipped into the threshold and the he followed._

_The three seated themselves at a dark wooded table with three russet chairs. The lighting was warm and offered a sweet sanctuary from the wind. Megan leaned forward, her eyes even brighter in the lighting. Her white teeth glinted as she grinned, looking at them intently... "Aph-_

_BOOM! The door hit the wall with an echoing crash. "Here they are!" called a voice from a young man with sparking gold hair from the doorway._

_"Thank you." said another hastily pushing past him and making his way towards the table, "Megan, I was worried, you hadn't come back for some time."_

_"Oh!" Megan was reeling from the bang of the door that echoed in her ears, "Dawson... I thought you had errands? And I was just telling them a certain story..."_

_"Oh." he repeated, he looked slightly stunned and then curiously eyed Charlie. "The errands... They weren't that long." He reached for a chair at an empty table to and drew it up to theirs. _

_Another boy appeared in the doorway, casting a long weary glance at Megan and then turning to the boy with the winds whipping around him, "They're good Tanc, we should be getting back home." He clasped his friend's shoulder and the two stepped back, enveloped in the twilight lighting._

_"As I was saying..." Megan continued, sitting back in her chair, "Aphrodite was the greek goddess of beauty and love. But some have said to believe that Hephaestus, the black-smith of the gods, created Zeus and amulet for her that granted her, her special talents. He hoped that Zeus would choose him to be married to this beautiful woman. His greatest wishes were granted, but, they were granted for his silence. That no one should know of what gave her the love and beauty." As she told the story her eyes became wider and wider, glinting as she tossed some hair over her shoulder. "The two were wed, and Aphrodite did not appreciate being married to a slightly 'lower class' of god, she often had many affairs, and still she would not endanger her secret of the amulet the she wore around her neck always." she paused taking in expressions. "When the greek empire was tossed into battle her amulet was forgotten, but the story of her remained. It took Dawson tireless work to uncover this legend."_

_Dawson stood offering his hand, "For the last time Meg, it is not a legend. It is true!" Though he chided her a warm tenderness still lingered in his aqua eyes. "We should get back, were leaving in the morning?"_

_Emma stood to, "So soon?"_

_"Yes, we must be on our way to find the amulet. We'll be tracing history for some time." Megan replied._

_Charlie then stood, "But I don't get it, why do you need me? It looks like you have it sorted."_

_Dawson nodded and smiled his thin smile, "Yes, we do. But you have experience. And my guess is that you could probably travel into tapestries if you tried."_

_Charlie's mouth turned from a puzzled line to an upturned smile, "Grandma Bone will never accept it. But Uncle Paton can help me." He glanced at Emma at the corner of his eye. So caught up in the moment he resolved that there was only one solution to the situation. His mouth dipped in a frown again when he thought of what he was to do. _

_"Fabulous." Megan purred, pushing open the door. Outside Megan's car awaited them. "I'll drop Emma home and we can go talk to your uncle or whatever." she flicked her wrist casually. "Okay?" she opened her door and slid in, not waiting for an answer. _

_Emma, stifling a yawn, knew that for now she didn't mind being sent home. She climbed into the car after Charlie and brought the seat belt down and clicked in place. Her head landed on Charlie's shoulder as she drifted off. _

_He mad no move to stroke her hair like he usually did, instead he carefully tiled her the opposite direction, her skull pressed up against the glass..._

Emma woke with a cry.

In the chair by the door Julia Ingledew sat, she started at Emma's 'waking'. She made her way to the bed and sat on the edge, wrapping her arms around her niece's shoulders. "Shh... now." she murmured, rocking the girl in her arms.

Soft whimpers came from the girls mouth as she let herself be rocked in her aunt's arms till dawn. Why was she so upset anyway? This would be the end of her sleepless nights...

* * *

There is your filler-inner basically on why Charlie is leaving. So this story will pair Tanc and her up and then it will end and then the sequel won't be so much about the relationship, but more of the adventure. Kay?

REVIEWS!


	7. Coming Home

One review! What's with that guys? Sorry if the chapter was a bit weepy though. But here, Emma's coming back. I wasn't sure what to call this chapter, at first I was going to call it 'Life Is A Stage' but I decided 'Coming Home' was more fitting, so I'll fit the other chapter name in some where. BTW, my friend got me completely hooked on this song by 'We the Kings', it's called 'Skyway Avenue', look it up! -huffs- DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! I think I might have only one or two more chapters for this story, and then onto the next one. The next one should be longer I think...

IMPORTANT: You know the drill, don't own anything, except those guffawing ladies, the box office lady and the theatre, because that was never mentioned. Everything belongs to the fabulous mind of Jenny Nimmo.

* * *

**I still find it hard to believe what's happened, it all happens so fast. Sorry if I don't cue you into what I'm talking about, to busy. I just... I don't know. I'm really excited to be getting out again, this could be good. Who cares about Charlie? Oh, gosh, I do. I still don't know why, I'm so confused! You are a dear little book to suffer my unending tears. **

Emma turned to the cover and stroked the soft fabric, the journal had been a present from Tancred quite a few years ago, when he hadn't really been sure what to get her. She never thought she would actually use it, except for maybe doodling.

**Olivia, Tancred, Lysander and I are going to the movies. But knowing our patience or lack thereof, we won't be there for long so we'll probably have to go over to the park. I should get my coat...**

"Emma!" Julia Ingledew's hair was astray and whisper around her face, like usual. Her eyes were finally back to normal, no bags, no blood-shot horror movie style. "Olivia is here!" she had never felt so much relief when Emma had announced she was going to spend her Sunday with her friends. She met her niece halfway up the stairs, handing her a light jacket. She kissed her forehead, "School tomorrow?" she asked gently.

Emma hugged her aunt back and pulled away to smile and slip on the coat, "Yes I guess so."

"I'll iron your cape for you then..."

"It's okay, Auntie. I'll get it done." Emma hugged her again and raced down the stairs to greet Olivia and slip on some shoes.

"Ready?" Olivia asked when Emma appeared in the doorway. Her eyes didn't even have a glimpse of the worry they once held when she had not shown up at school the previous week.

Emma nodded and gave Olivia a brief hug, "I missed you guys."

Olivia gave her usual dramatic hug back and nodded into her friend's shoulder, "We missed you too." she pulled back, holding the girl at arm's length. "We better hurry, or the boys we'll think we decided to cancel on them... And I don't want to face the wrath of those two!" she giggled, tugging her friend out of the bookshop and down the street.

--

The guys were waiting for them outside the theatre, Tancred shifting from foot to foot. He didn't glance up as the girls approached, even as Lysander continued to visually nudge him.

"What's with Tancred?" Emma whispered, her eyes filled with deep concern.

Olivia looked at her, "Nothing." she looked a bit baffled by Emma's question, her platform shoes clomping on the sidewalk. Her black mini-skirt and hugely over-sized belt topped with a silver top and silver streaks to match. Very Olivia.

"Hey guys. We were beginning to think you weren't coming." Lysander greeted them cheerfully as they came within an arm's reach. His eyes shown worriedly, but the rest of him expressed otherwise. "How you doing, Em?"

"Fine, sander. Thanks."

"Sorry," Olivia apologized, "Emma got all weepy friend on me."

Lysander laughed, Emma gave her a playful shove that made the silvery girl stumble a bit in her high shoes. Tancred continued to say nothing.

"Hey Tancred... How's it been? What have the Bloors done lately?" Emma asked, quietly trying to start a conversation.

"Err... Nothing much. Let's just get going before we miss the movie..." He muttered something about seeing the opening credits and turned, making his way to the box office.

Both girls turned to his hapless friend, whom shrugged in reply and gestured for them to follow suit.

As they neared the front Lysander turned to them again and asked, "What do you want to see?"

"Coming Home!" Olivia shrieked, her eyes wide with excitement.

"What's it about?" To Lysander is was sounding like a sappy sob-story.

Tancred just shuffled his feet in response.

Emma eyed him warily, "About two orphan siblings who come home after being shipped out to the country side during the war, they come back and their belongings and everyone they ever knew is dead. So they find this injured horse that belonged to some police man, before he was killed during the fighting. So they nurse it back to health and have to learn to survive in the ruins of their city."

No one else thought of any movie they'd rather see so 'Coming Home' it was. As they approached the woman behind the plate of glass she squealed. "Ooh! How cute, a double date! It's so couple-y!" she cheered.

The four exchanged glances, Lysander and Olivia starting a rampage of objections at the same time. Emma and Tancred stayed silent. "Can we just get out tickets." Emma finally interjected.

The woman behind the screen looked a bit taken back but tickets and cash were exchanged and the four entered the theatre. "Snacks anyone?" Lysander asked.

"My order's complicated, I'll come with you. Emma, Tanc?"

"I'm good." The two answered, "We'll go find seats." Emma added.

To four parted ways.

Emma followed Tancred down the aisle, where he spotted four seats. The two slid in, sitting in the stiff silence next to each other. While two annoying mothers guffawed in what they thought a quiet manner a few rows ahead.

Tancred sighed, his hair crackling. "Look, I'm sorry. Can we just talk later?" he finally managed.

Emma couldn't help but blush in the dim lighting, she was glad though he had finally spoken to her. Seeking out his hand she gave it a squeeze and nodded. "Sure."

--

The movie seemed to ware on for hours and in the end the giggling woman left, leaving the theatre empty.

Every few minutes or so Lysander or Olivia would lean over and add their own little side comments, knowing from the past that it irritated Emma and Tancred.

Finally the movie ended with the two siblings saddling the horse (whom had been healed by their undying skills) and rode into the mountains in search of a long lost aunt. The screen went blank and Emma turned to them. "It's late." she yawned, standing up, straightening her legs in a likewise stretch.

The other three stood too, together their band made their way outside, seeing the sun already starting to dip out of sight. "Naturally I would be a gentleman and escort you all home, excluding Tanc here. But because we have school tomorrow it might be better if we just head our own ways." Lysander added.

Tancred gave a weak smile and cast a long meaningful glance at Emma.

Whom blushed beneath his gaze. "Yeah, you're right. I had fun. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

--

Olivia brushed along hurriedly as it got darker and darker. Soon the bookstore came into sight. She turned and looked at Emma, "Did you see Tancred staring at you?" she cooed, her eyes bright as stars, "It's soo cute!"

Emma blushed a bit and turned away, "It was nothing, he was just looking over my head." she murmured, brushing stray locks from her face.

"Sure it was, you keep believing that!" Olivia giggled.

"It was! By 'Liv!" Emma insisted pushed open the door, waving to Olivia.

Olivia waved back and grinned knowingly.

Emma leaned against the glass door and sighed happily, it was good to come home.

* * *

Yup, so that is her day out. Don't you just hate the stupid, gushy lady in the box office?

Well tell me what you think! And if you have anything you want to suggest, ideas or improvements, or anything you want to see again in the next one. Or even title suggestions, think Adventure and the amulet! PM me, or review me! I do reply personally to almost all reviews... So... I can't wait to hear from you guys!


	8. Far Too Long

Well this isn't my longest chapter, I'd have more gumption to write if you would review y'know... But Special thanks to ShadowRose18 and Caitalyna for your constant (and loved) reviews. The weekend... Finally. Sorry if this chapter is a bit vague or unclear in some spots, the main reason for this chapter is a the very end, so the other parts are just small details. Again... Probably in the sequel type story to this there will be a flashback that explains and develops this chapter more! I LOVES YOU ALL!

Disclaimer: *DOWN WITH DISCLAIMERS!!!* Don't own this stuff... But you guys already knew that, I own the plot and the cafe, the cafe is mine!

* * *

Three months past in a bliss of emotions and outings with friends. Emma's head rest on a pillow, her blue eyes drifting over her bare ceiling. She had often told her aunt that she would hang bookcases on the ceiling, if only the books would stay up there. Her blonde hair was loosed and spread around her face like a sun's rays. The words of books seemed to whisper to her from stacks of books that were placed around the room. She suddenly heard a familiar tinkling of bells from downstairs and she bolted upright.

"Emma!" The warm voice of Julia Ingledew floated up the stairs.

"Coming! Be right down!" So far, so good. Usually Emma wasn't the one to go behind someone's back, but she was positive that her aunt didn't want going out with anyone yet, not again, and perhaps not ever. In fact her aunt had made it very clear that she was to wait for Charlie to return. But it was clear to everyone else that it was over and done for. She hurried downstairs where Olivia stood, leaning against the wall, tapping rapid letters out onto a cellphone screen. "Livvie, you ready?"

"Oh!" Olivia looked up and smiled in surprise. "Hey Em, I'm ready, lets go." She leaned away from the wall, smiling her knowing smile. She tucked the cellphone away into her pocket and was reaching for her wrist when Julia appeared again.

"Emma, you look nice. Where are you two going?" Julia commented as she took in the long, floaty, yellow, sleeveless shirt and white leggings with silver flats.

"Just the movies..." Emma murmured, "Just felt like wearing this..." She reached for a denim jacket that hung on a hook. "We'll be back in like three hours?"

"Um-hm. Yes... I guess so..." Julia sighed, and smiled wanly, "See you then." She fluttered her hand in a 'good-bye' gesture and flitted back to the back of the bookshop.

Nervously Olivia tugged her outside and hissed, "That was TOO close!" Her eyes were wide, "I don't know If we can continue doing this..."

"Liv!" Emma protested, her mouth forming a small 'o'.

Olivia pressed a cool hand to her mouth. "No, It's fine for now, let's just get you to Tanc."

Emma immediately giggled and raced after her friend who was skipping along at full speed towards the end of the street...

--

Tancred was barely moving faster than a shuffle, every few minutes Lysander cast him a frustrated glance, but Tancred didn't pick up his speed.

"What is up with you!" Lysander growled, now thoroughly annoyed. His eyes darted this way and that.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Tancred muttered and picked up his pace to a normal gait.

Now Lysander sped after him, no questions asked. He stopped when Tancred stopped and turned to look at the place that Tancred had chosen, "This looks nice." His gaze traveled over the small cafe with the picturesque park/garden to the side, large windows faced out, their cute shutters pushed aside to reveal the setting sun.

Tancred nodded, glancing at his cellphone for the time. "She should be here any-" Tancred whirled around suddenly at a tap on his shoulder, his eyes hopeful.

As soon as he turned around Emma wrapped Tancred up in a soft hug. She almost shivered when his arms slipped around her waist and barely squeezed her back.

As they parted they glanced over to where their friends had been standing, Olivia giggled girlishly and was backing away, "See you later, Em..." she said before turned and sprinting back down the street, something extremely odd for one such as Olivia, orange-streaked hair, black jeans and rainbow splashed with silver sequins tank over a white t-shirt.

Lysander cast them a smiled and wheeled around, zipping his coat up as a wind picked up and waved as he bolted back towards the height, "Homework! Later!"

The remaining two backed away from each other, a bit and gazed at each other slowly. "Do you want to go inside?" Tancred murmured, finally breaking the awkward silence.

Emma nodded taking his hand, standing on tiptoes she kissed his cheek and then pulled back tugging him along.

Tancred smiled, and opened the door for her to pass through, neither of them said anything, both knowing that the other was thinking about that fateful night so long ago...

--

Within minutes they were seated, an awkward silence rode over them, but excused as they scanned the menus placed before them. They ordered and they talked, they laughed so hard that Emma was almost crying, her stomach ached from the laughter. They finished eating and had slipped outside, walking loops around the park, talking about anything they could think of. Night stars began to burst from their hiding places and dance over their heads as the two slowly made their way back towards the bookshop. They were just around the corner as they started saying their good-byes, not even looking up as they crossed the empty square. Emma finally glanced up and stopped dead in her tracks.

Tancred was jerked to a halt, "Emma what is..." Parked in front of the bookshop was a mud-splattered van, bits of white poking out from beneath the mud and dust. "No..."

Emma could only nod numbly, she reached up and kissed Tancred again and wrapped her arms around him, "I should go. I'll call you... Alright?"

Tancred nodded hugging her back, "Alright." He then stepped away and sank back into the shadows, leaving Emma to watch him go.

Emma shuddered without his warm presence beside her, but slowly made her way up the few steps, opened the door to find only her aunt's reading light on in the back room, muffled voices came from within. She walked toward it nervously and pushed her way through the curtain.

A boy sat in a small cleared off area of the couch, his eyes were dropping, bags seemed to sag beneath them. His clothes a bit disheveled, overall looking a bit more than haggard. Emma could hardly tell it was him, but he got up off the couch, limbs full of weariness and wrapped his arms around her. Emma stiffened and pulled away, "Charlie?!"

* * *

*collective gasp* CHARLIE!?! NO!!!

Me: YES! Not that I like him very much, but he is back to rue the day! (Surprisingly I hardly ever watch TV...)

SOO... What did you guys think? If you liked it tell me, if you didn't... Err... Well... Tell me anyway!

Laters!

_-xx, Winter :)_


End file.
